Fire and Ice
by nycorrall
Summary: Someone's after Paulina again. But why? Is it because of her new power? Will Danny be able to save her again, or will she have to save herself? Dangers emerge and will secrets will be confessed? sequel to the Cold Heat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! XD i wrote this a couple days ago but I can finally post it now. :P I don't own Danny Phantom. The proof? I'm writing a fanfiction.**

**Anyways, I'd Enjoy chapter 1 of the sequel to The Cool Heat!**

Danny turned and swiftly manuevered his way through the crowd of students: it was Friday, which also meant bigger crowds in the hallways. The day had dragged on ever so slowly and the school was buzzing with excitement over their newest student. In light of previous events, normal seemed pretty boring. Instead, he was anticipating hanging out with his friends and the newest addition to Team Phantom. The halls were completely flooded with students, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny were finding it difficult to walk by.

He froze midstep the instant he caught sight of the new guy marching up to Paulina. He was wearing a blue and gold football jacket that reminded him all too well of Dash and his buddies, faded blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Admittedly, Danny had already heard the giggling girls gossiping about the "handsome, buff" newbie all day long, but he never would've guessed how quickly said teen would stomp up to Paulina so quickly...

"Hey, Paulina. I see you're the hottest chick at school." The guy leaned against the wall and brushed back his blond hair, brown eyes radiating confidence. "Listen, I was thinking we should get to know each other better. So, wanna go out with me sometime?"

His smug statement caused Paulina to scoff and roll her blue green eyes in annoyance.

The Latina was honestly not surprised in the very least. This boy was _extremely _good-looking. But, he also wore an expression of vain confidence and ridiculous smugness. A look that she had only recently begun to despise. "As if loser!" She turned and ignored several boys as they continued to stare and swoon over her adoringly as if she were some kind of Goddess.

In truth, she found the fact that she could bend them to her will with a single gaze quite amusing but a extremely mindless and pitiful. Instead, her lovely gaze found its way to Danny and her eyes lit up instantaneously.

"Danny!" She waved a bit and immediately rushed over to him, her metaphorical aura blazing with happiness. Star followed behind, a quiet, knowing smile planted on her face. "Hi!" She smiled politely, her cheeks slowly blossoming into a rosy color.

Danny gave her one of his famous small smiles and unknowingly managed to make her giggle. _'She's so cute when she does that. Wait, what am I thinking?' _ He blinked, blushed, and forced those thoughts out of his mind. "Hey Paulina."

Sam and Tucker came up behind him, automatically coming to his side. "Hey Star. Hey Paulina." Tucker smiled.

"Star. Paulina." Sam smiled at Danny and gave Paulina a brief nod.

It was still relatively odd seeing those girls _not_ trying to rip each other's heads off. Sam and Paulina had somehow managed to stop hating each other so much which was still weird considering they became less spiteful towards each other.

And, all their animosity had ended just because Paulina wanted to talk about boys.

The aforemention Hispanic beauty smiled shyly as she glanced at Danny. "D-do you mind if Star and I hang out with you guys at the pool?"

"Oh, uh. Sure." Danny gave them a small smile and for some weird, unknown reason Paulina giggled for the second time that day. Danny's heart fluttered.

"Okay then!" Star tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "See you after school!" Danny watched as the two girls returned to their A-list group of friends, Paulina briefly glancing at Danny before returning to her conversation with Sam.

"Alright! I scored a date with Star!" Tucker cheered.

Sam rolled her amethyst eyes in annoyance. "Oh please, Tucker. She barely even noticed you. It was obvious Paulina just didn't want to be alone with Danny."

Danny turned to glance at his best friend with a look of confusion. "What? Why wouldn't she want to be alone with us?" Danny blinked in confusion.

"Danny, you're still as clueless as ever." Tucker smirked and let his gaze fell down to his PDA as it made those familiar beeping noises.

"See? Even Tucker sees it and you don't." Sam shook her head with a comical smug. "You're so clueless."

Danny tilted his head to the side, a perplexed expression now etched on his face. "What?"

His two friends laughed in unhidden amusement, all of them blissfully unaware of the dangers to come.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The group was reunited in front of the pool the following day. Danny was in a baggy, plain white t-shirt, his swimming trunks, and red flip-flops. Paulina was wearing a pink, two-peice bathing suit with a towel draped over one arm.

She frowned, wondering if wearing her hair into a cute, messy up-do was a bad choice. '_What would Danny like...?_' She wondered to herself. Sam, on the other hand, had worn her usual dark cloak, hat, veil, and sunglasses. The gothic girl sighed and slinked away to the shade with a satisfied smile.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Devon." Sam commented loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

Paulina's eyes widened in sudden interest. She had been extremely surprised to find out the goth girl, though she hid it well, did -in fact- have a heart. A heart that she only revealed to her closest friends. "No way!" The Latina cried out. "I totally wanna meet this_ papi chulo_!"

Tucker agreed with a satisfied smirk. "We finally get to meet your new crush."

"Cool! Is he, like, goth?" Star inquired curiously, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yup." Danny answered with a thoughtful smile. Paulina edged closer to the raven-haired teen in hopes of catching his attention, but, unfortunately, a blue mist escaped his parted lips, signalling that a ghost was nearby.

Danny's eyes grew wide as his icy blue eyes darted back and forth. He and Paulina scanned the pool discreetly but cautiously searching for any signs of danger. But there was no sign of any ghost attack, much less a ghost. They naively dismissed it as one of the more of the harmless spirits who liked to be left alone."So, like, if Manson doesn't like the sun, maybe we should go to the shade too." Star commented.

"Uh, yeah...sure." Danny replied reluctantly, giving the pool a final scan.

The group moved into the shady area Sam had decided to slink into. And, no sooner had they arrived, a boy came strolling up to them. Paulina studied him carefully. He had messy, long dark hair that wasn't necessarily black; pale, almost transluscent skin; sparkling, burgundy-brown eyes; and a lean, wired body. He had a white shirt that was encased by a black leather jacket, and baggy jeans that matched its color. He also appeared to be wearing a small amount of eye liner but Paulina couldn't really tell for sure.

"Ooh! Hot guy walking this way!" Star commented. Paulina furrowed her brows. He was honestly very cute, but she already had her eyes set on someone else...

"Hey! Back off!" Sam growled. Her annoyance instantly morphed into pride as he approached. "He's mine."

The cute guy arrived beneath the shade and instantly swung his arm around a suddenly smiling Sam. "Hey," he said in a slightly deep voice. "I'm Devon."

He shook everyone's hands with his own surprisingly cool, callous hands. "Sorry for making you wait." He apolgized as he slipped his jacket off. "It was cold inside and so I-"

"That's why you kept your jacket on." Star finished for him.

"Yup." He hugged Sam closer to himself and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Paulina smiled and an image of Danny kissing her own cheek flashed across her mind. She blushed slightly and nearly jumped when Danny spoke up.

"You look familiar." The halfa commented. "Have we met before?"

Devon grinned a lopsided grin. "Actually, yes. I saw you at one of the poetry sessions we had, the first time I met Sam." The handsome goth smiled down at said teen with another loving gaze.

"Hm..." Danny shook his head thoughtfully. "That's probably it," he replied uncertainly but still flashing Devon a polite smile.

"Hey is that a PDA?" The young man questioned as he pulled his eyes away from Sam and focused on the technological gadget in Tucker's hands. "Dude, I've got the _SmarTech 5000 _at home." Devon commented which earned a wide-eyed stare from techno geek. **(1)**

"Oh! That's right!" Star interrupted a starry-eyed Tucker who had obvious intentions of saying something. "Danny! I need you to buy me, like, some, uh, soda! Yeah, soda!"

Danny tilted his head to one side and gazed at the petite blond, a slightly-taken-aback expression planted on his handsome face. "Uhm, okay. What kind?"

Star blinked and her suddenly sly gaze travelled to Paulina. "Uhm, take Paulina with you. She knows what kind of stuff I like."

The Hispanic girl furrowed her brows in confusion. "But-"

"Just go!" Star shoved the two teens and they hesitantly walked over to the food stand. Paulina glanced backwards and saw their odd group of friends huddling together and whispering ominously. She rolled her eyes but ignored them, training her eyes on the oblivious halfa.

"So, Danny, what do you think of Devon?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, he seems pretty cool. I'm pretty sure I already met him once, I think, but I can't remember where. Tucker seemed to like him, though. And Sam's practically in love with the guy."

Paulina nodded. "Yeah, I guess. He seems really nice," she admitted, brushing away a strand of her dark hair.

Finally, it was their turn to order. They bought Star's drink, payed, then turned and walked back to the group, all of whom straightened up at the sight of the two.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker said a little bit to loudly, his voice too strained. Star elbowed him hard in the ribs. She tried to be discreet about it, but Paulina suspiciously watched as Tucker glared at the petite yet feirce blonde.

"Tucker and I are, uh, going over there." She pointed to a tall slide that arched up several feet high. It was one of the rides that Star was _certain _Paulina absolutely despised. The cheerleader grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged the nervous techno-geek away.

"And I'm going to a cafe that's just around the corner." Sam smiled cooly as she and Devon began walking away hand-in-hand.

Paulina glanced up and met Danny's gaze, instantly realizing what the other four had been up to.

"I guess that leaves just the two of us." he commented. The teenage girl was certain that he didn't realize they were _purposely _left alone by the others. But, she bit her tongue and bravely decided to snatch up the opportunity, silently cursing the rest for leaving her alone.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied. Both of them instantly turned their heads to avoid seeing the other blushing.

"Well," Danny cleared his throat as the red hue in their faces finally began to fade. "You...wanna get on a ride?" He offered shyly.

Paulina nodded her head as an excited smile crept up her face. "_Si. Por su puesto._" **(2)**

The rest of the day seemed to speed by too quickly. Danny took her to many rides, slides, and they even went to the pool. They were alone -_together_- for the remainder of the hot and sunny day. Of course, Danny couldn't be with her for long periods at a time. Especially since he was occasionally required to leave for a few minutes, no thanks to the random ghost pests that'd appear. Paulina sighed and briefly wondered if the halfa had ever had a ghost-free day.

Finally, Paulina and Danny exited the park just as the sun began to set and stood beneath a streetlight. It was the spot the group had agreed to meet at when they were ready to leave. Surprisingly enough, Tucker and Star were already there, each of them almost completely dry. Paulina shivered, still slightly wet from jumping into the pool.

She blushed when Danny slipped the towel off himself and wrapped it around Paulina.

Star sighed and glanced at her watch. "Where's Sam and Devon?"

"They're on their way. I called them." Tucker announced as he slipped his newest cell phone into his pocket.

"Well, we better hurry. I told my parents I'd be there at six and I don't want to be late. Again." Star scowled in annoyance.

Danny placed a hand on Paulina's shoulder. She smiled feeling a warm, tingling feeling course through her body. **(3)** She'd begun to feel it more and more often and it usually happened around Danny. She liked that feeling, but it never lasted very long.

Devon and Sam finally arrived, smiling like a pair of star-crossed lovers. "Hey, sorry for making you wait." Devon glanced at each of them with an apologetic smile.

"Alright everyone. Let's, like, leave before my dad totally grounds me again." Star sighed and briefly closed her bright eyes.

"Hey, need a ride Devon?" Tucker offered.

"Nah. I've got my car parked in the lot." Devon replied nochalantly.

"Devon's got a license." Sam explained with a shrug.

Tucker nodded. "Dude, that's so cool. All I've got is a stupid scooter." Tucker sighed.

"And you better hope that scooter goes super duper fast." Star glared. "'Cause you're, like, my only ride home."

Tucker smiled -no- _smirked_ in satisfaction. "That's right."

"And I'm, uh, gonna just go ahead and walk home. With Paulina." Danny glanced at the dark-haired girl. "If you want to, that is."

Paulina giggled and nodded, knowing that he really meant flying home. An activity she enjoyed very much. Of course, everyone else (with the exception of Star and Devon) knew that already.

The group finally departed, each of them scattering into their own directions, unaware of the eyes that followed their movements.

**A/N: Yay! Finally, the first chapter's over! That warm, tingling feeling that Paulina mentions is important. Anyways, I have a question. Does Vlad have a ghost sense? And if so, what episode does it show it in? 'Cause I've watched ALL the episodes and I don't remember him having any ghost sense. I need it for another chapter in the story. Please answer and please review. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love ~shortie ;D**

**1) SmarTech 500 from Micro management episode**

**2) **_**Si. Por su puesto**_**=Yes. Of course.**

**3) The warm, tingling sensation is actually really important. So, remember that ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oooooooooooh! I'm a ghoooooooost! ;D And I own Danny Phantom!**

**...**

**Ok, both those things were a lie. :3 I'm not a ghost and I don't own Danny Phantom. On with the story!**

"Okay, so, like, am I half ghost now?" Paulina inquired curiously.

She was sitting outside with the sun (or, at least, that's what it appeared to be, because Paulina really couldn't tell if there was a sun in the Ghost Zone) beaming down at her. Both her and the beautiful ghost, Dora, were walking outside in the palace garden. Today, the blonde queen had released her braid, letting her blonde waves tumble down to her waist.

"No." Dora responded lightly. "Danny is half ghost, not you. You merely absorbed some of my amulet's power. You were the first human to wear that one." Dora bent down and gently plucked a flower from the ground.

It was only a couple days before that Aragon had kidnapped Paulina Sanchez and Danny Fenton, and around the time Paulina had developed feelings for the raven-haired teen.

She found out about the powers she absorbed from Dora's amulet, using her recently discovered powers to help Phantom. She then proceeded to find out that her _former _crush Phantom was her _current _crush Fenton.

And, now, here she was in Dora's regained kingdom.

"You know, dragons naturally have enhanced sense of sight and hearing," the queen in question cast Paulina a sideways glance.

"What about smell?" Paulina tilted her head to the side, curiousity lighting her eyes.

Dora smiled lightly. "Yes, our sense of smell is slightly better in comparison to most humans and ghosts. Although, that is little compared to sound and vision."

"So what about the fire thingy? Can I do any cool tricks?" Paulina smiled hopefully, her eyes widening with ecstasy.

"Ah, yes. We also have a heat core." Dora nodded and placed a hand over her midsection. "This is the source of our power. It is what allows us to control our fire."

Paulina caught a glimpse of Danny as he approached them. Her heart was sent into hyperdrive.

"Lord Phantom, you have arrived." Dora cracked a smile as Danny gave her an awkward bow.

"Uh, sorry. I, uh, came to check on Paulina." He blushed ever so slightly and pointed over to a spot in the distance. "I'll just...go sit over there."

Paulina fought back a giggle. 'Danny looked so cute when he-'

"Lady Paulina," Dora's voice interrupted the girl's thoughts, "you must learn to find serenity when in times of anger. You must activate your power through the warmth of a flame and not the rage of a scorching fire. This is our first lesson."

"Yeah, yeah." Paulina waved her off impatiently. "Can we just, like, skip to the part where we throw fireballs!"

Dora frowned. "Lady Paulina, controlling a fire is not a simple task. Our fire has a great connection with our emotions, thus a feiry temper like yours results in wild fires."

Danny suddenly burst out laughing, causing Paulina to turn around and glare at him. Apparently, a maid had gotten him a chair and he was sitting comfortably with a clear view of the Hispanic girl and the British lady. "Oh, Paulina definitely has a temper."

Paulina rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment.

"Lady Paulina, you must learn to create a small fire. One that is warm and tame." Dora smiled encouragingly. "Let us begin."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Danny held Paulina's hand as they carefullly flew out of the Ghost Zone and into his parents' lab. He couldn't help but continue laughing.

"That's not funny!" Paulina smacked his arm -not hard enough to leave a bruise, but definitely hard enough for him to feel pain.

"Are you kidding?" His glowing green eyes radiated humor. "That was hilarious. You nearly fried the maid's hair!"

"Danny! _Pendejo_!**(1)** Quit laughing!" Her eyes flashed a red color that disappeared almost as instantly as it came.

"Okay, okay." Danny wiped a tear from his eyes. "Calm down. I had the same problem too." He admitted running a hand through his snow white hair. Guilt flooded through him as he noticed Paulina's hurt expression.

"Really?" She inquired hopefully.

"Yeah. Only, it was worse. See, I didn't know what to do about these new powers I had, 'cause I had no one to tell me what was going on. I felt cold -scratch that- I was freezing all the time. So, when I found out about my ice powers, I went to visit an old friend, Frostbite. He told me I had an ice core, and he helped me control my ice powers. I froze almost all of his helpers." Danny's smile widened. "That's also where I got my ghost sense from."

"Ghost sense?" Danny noticed a sudden spark in her bright eyes. Almost as if she realized something.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I just need to ask Dora about something." She grew thoughtful. She looked so cute when she was thinking. How did she feel about him? After all, she'd asked Phantom about confessing her feelings to Fenton. But that was before she found out his secret. How did she feel about him now?

"It says it's this way!" Jack's voice boomed from upstairs interrupting Danny's thoughts. His shout was followed by a female's monotone voice. "Ghost up ahead."

Danny sucked in a breath. He barely managed to revert to human form when his mother and father burst into the lab.

"Ghost right in front of you. You must be a complete moron to not notice the ghost right in front of you." Jack's device was aimed right at Danny.

"What? This stupid thing isn't working again!" Jack began pounding on his device with his large fist.

"Now, now sweetheart." Maddie pulled off the hood of her blue hazmat suit revealing her short red hair. "It's alright, we can fix it."

"But it's not broken." Paulina commented with a smile. "It's pointing the Ghost Portal, right?" She motioned to the portal which just so happened to be right behind Danny.

Maddie gasped. "She's right honey!"

"Ha! I knew it! I never doubted myself even for a minute!" Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Uh, sure dad. Now if you don't mind. Me and Paulina will be leaving now." **(Lol. Notice I didn't write Paulina and I. Get it? Cause he said...and it was... ~sigh~ no one ever laughs at my jokes. Continue reading.)**

"Alright son!" Jack smacked his son on the back, causing him to wince. "Just remember to bring back some fudge!"

Danny took the opportunity to tug Paulina out of the lab. He barely managed to hear his mother yell after him, "Just be back before curfew or you're grounded again!"

Danny rolled his eyes. Of course he'd probably come late because of the stupid ghosts that were constantly terrorizing his town. And his life.

"Uh, Danny?" Paulina glanced up at him as soon as they arrived outside. She wore a curious, suspicious, and not very happy expression.

Danny frowned. "What? Did I say something wrong? Did my parents embarass you?" Her unexpected answer pulled out a confused expression.

"Who's that?" She frowned with annoyance as she pointed somewhere behind him.

Danny froze as a voice spoke up behind him right on queue. "Hello little badger."

**A/N: YES! Chapter 2, done! BTW, I've been sitting in the car for several hours while typing this. Yup, so by the time I post this, I'll probably have a computer to mess around with. Anyways, please review. For the next person that reviews, I'll give them a basket of my own hand-made tortillas! :3 Is that a yes? Anyone? T.T fine. How about my mom's homemade tortillas?**

**P.S. If you haven't read the Cool Heat, Paulina has a power. Her eyes turn red with vertical slits as pupils; her nails grow sharper, longer, and more dangerous; and she has fireballs! Yay! We get to see stuff burn! Lol. Please R&R. Read the prequel to this!**

**1) Pendejo=**_**asshole**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha! I'm at the airport as I type this. So by the time I post this I'll probably be in my dad's sometown in Central America. XD and there's still... ~checks cellphone~ one more hour to wait! thanks to my dad who decided to come here three hours and fifty minutes earlier. Literally. Anyways, see this guy? ~shows pic of Butch Hartman~ He owns Danny Phantom. **_**not **_**me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Vlad." Danny spit out the mayor's name as if it were acid in his mouth. _How does Danny know the mayor? _Paulina wondered to herself.

The mayor stood right in front of them with his best suit and his white hair pulled back from his face. He held a small box in one hand which he cautiously slipped under his arm.

Paulina thought curiously. "_Me caes mal, _mayor." Paulina thrust her hand out with a dazzling smiled. He took his cool hands into her own warm ones.

"I sure hope that was a warm greeting." His smile made her want to punch his face.

Paulina smiled and easily lied through her teeth. "Of course! You _are _the greatest mayor after all."

Vlad beamed at this. "My, my. Such a smart and clever girl." He turned to Danny. "Little badger, I was wondering how your mother had been doing?" Vlad smiled at Danny with a creepy grin.

Danny glared and for a moment, just a brief moment, his eyes flashed a glowing green color.

"Now, now Daniel. Watch that temper." Vlad sighed dramtically. "No matter, I have some errands to run anyways. I have no time to be playing foolish pranks with you. Goodbye Daniel. Paulina."

A sleek black limo arrived instantly as if on que. Vlad crawled in, slammed the door, and off he went.

"Okay, what was that about?" Paulina turned her attention back on Danny. "I don't like him, you don't like him..."

Danny scowled as they continued walking. "He's...one of my greatest enemies, only more powerful because of his experience."

"_Un enemigo? _Why?" Danny ran a hand through his raven hair. "Well, Paulina. I'm not the first half ghost in existence. Vlad is."

"What?" Paulina screeched.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Yup. There was an accident in his lab during his college years. He got ecno-acne, blames my father for the accident, and lost my mom 'the love of his life.'" Danny shuddered at this. "I keep telling him to get a cat. I sure hope he took my advice."

Paulina was left in stunned silence for a moment before she quickly recovered. "Danny," she began in a soft voice. "You never told me about how you got your ghost powers."

"Oh," Danny smiled. "I'll show you when we arrive at Sam's house."

Finally, they arrived. Danny smiled when Paulina gaped openly. She wore the same expression Danny had when he'd first seen Sam's house.

"_Ai! Puta! _Sam's rich?" Paulina scoffed. "And I thought _I _was _concentida._"

"She's not spoiled." Danny explained. Paulina raised her eyebrows. "Her parents don't really understand her."

"You know spanish?" Paulina inquired.

Danny smield triumphantly. "Yeah. I completed an entire spanish course. I passed with a B. One of the few classes I didn't struggle with." Danny smiled, relieved that Mrs. Lopez didn't assign much homework in the class. They continued walking up the steps that lead to Sam's mansion.

"She could've been one of the A-listers." Paulina said, obviously talking about Sam. "Though, I do understand why she'd keep that a secret."

Danny smiled, Paulina was becoming more and more human each day. He wondered what was making her change so much.

**A/N: I originally wrote more, but right now my laptop ran out of battery and this is as far as I could copy to this computer. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Everything's in Spanish here even google...**

**Oh well! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, the following taco that will be mentioned is one of my mom's best dishes.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Or the soon-to-be mentioned cheese. :3**

"Okay." Sam sighed and rested her hand on her chin. "Devon has been acting nervous lately and I don't know why. He's not telling me something but...what could it be?"

Tucker took a huge bit of his burgers, then replied with his mouth full. "Boys keep a lot of secrets Sam. Maybe, he just needs some space?"

Danny shrugged. "Or maybe he's having trouble relating with you. Girls are complicated.."

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you idiots. I really need to talk to Valerie. But she's out of town."

"Are you kidding? Last thing we need is you to bonding. My life is complicated enough without my worst enemy trying to blast me into oblivion." Danny sighed.

"Hey guys." Paulina smiled as she approached the table.

And it was then Danny noticed the entire cafeteria had grown unusually quiet. "P-Paulina?"

"Star?" Tucker questioned.

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Star didn't wait for an answer and, instead, slid into the seat. Star turned to Sam and immediately began launched into her latest story about a pair of shoes she'd seen at the mall. Sam merely scowled annoyingly.

"So, what's this I hear about Valerie?" Paulina asked Danny with a tight smile.

Danny frowned in confusion. Why did she look so tense all of a sudden "Well-"

"Are you two still dating?" Paulina asked.

"What? No, not anymore. See," Danny lowered his voice to a whisper. "Valerie's the Red Huntress."

"_Que? Hijole! Madre de Puta! No puede ser!_" Paulina practically yelled. Several people around them eyed her shockingly.

Danny waited until they all looked away before he continued to explain. "She's one of the best ghost hunters...well, that _I _know of. But she's shoot first, ask questions never."

Paulina blinked. "Wow, Danny. Your life is really complicated."

Danny sighed wearily. "Yeah, I know. I could really use a break sometime."

Danny glanced up at Paulina, surprised to see her blushing. She smiled nervously. "Uhm, well, if you want we can, you know, go out together."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You mean like hang out with Tucker, Sam and-"

"I mean us. Just the two of us. Together. _Juntos_." She bit her lip anxiously.

"He'd love to." Sam butted in with a smirk.

"Really?" Paulina's eyes instantly lit up with excitement.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Danny blushed slightly.

"Cool! How about the park? It's a nice day for a picnic." She smiled gleefully.

Danny nodded dreamily. "Sure."  
>~~~<p>

Paulina handed Danny another taco. "These are really good." Danny exclaimed.

Paulina blushed. "Thanks. It's chicken, lettuce, my mom's secret salsa and Parmesian cheese."

A small smile formed on Paulina's lips. "You know, this was technically where we had our first date."

Danny's eyes widened as he began choking and coughing. He took a long sip of water before calming down.

"Did I say something wrong?" Paulina felt worry flood over her.

"No, but this is also where you were first attacked." Danny pointed out with a frown.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere else?" Paulina offered.

"Sure. How about the movies?"

Paulina squealed. "Oooh! They're showing the new movie..."

She frowned sensing the familiar warm, tingling feeling spread from her core to the rest of her body.

Danny sat up instantly, his muscles tense. "What is it?" Paulina asked curiously.

"My ghost sense went off." He transformed. The two rings appeared at his middle before seperating. He was now wearing a black and white hazmat suit, white gloves and boots; his hair transformed into a snowy, white color and his icy blue eyes turned into a glowing green color. He floated up into the air as his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

"Stay here. I won't be long. And don't transform unless it's an absolute emergency. Okay?"

Paulina nodded understandingly and watched as Danny flew off. She watched as he scanned the area and she couldn't help but notice that he always stayed in sight. She felt secure knowing he was nearby in case of an emergency.

Her phone rang making her jump nearly a foot into the air. She growled an inhuman growl and picked up her phone. The screen read Star. She sighed and opened her flip phone.

"Hello? Star?"

"Hey girlfriend!" Star giggled happily.

Paulina furrowed her brows wondering whether or not she had heard a familiar noise in the background. "What's that noise in the background?"

"Oh! Well, Tucker's here. And before you, like, say anything he's just good at technology and he's fixing my computer."

"Right and someday I'll grow ten thousand feet-" Paulina screeched feeling someone grip the collar of her _new _shirt, her phone slip out of her grip, and someone fling her backwards. She landed with a painful "oof" on the ground.

She stared up wide-eyed at a buff ghost. His raven-black hair was pulled up into a ridiculous hair style, he wore a white outfit with a cape and the worst part was the fact that his creepy, fanged smile seemed eerily familiar.

"What a shame. You're the one I was supposed to catch? Pity. And I had such _high _hopes for you." The ghost picked her up by the collar again.

She glared and flailed her arms. "Let me go _pendejo! _Phantom will come for me! _Puta! Pendejo! Tonto! Madre de-_"

"My dear, your precious Phantom is busy fighting off a ghost to protect _you. _Or at least that's what he thinks. Now hold sti-" He was cut off by a blow to his face. "Why you little-"

She swung and hit him again with nore force. He blinked then sneered. "Oh. You will regret that little Mexican flower." He dropped her down on the floor.

Paulina's eyes widened as his shadow fell over her.  
>~~~<p>

Danny furrowed his brows. For some reason it seemed like this ghost was holding back. Like it didn't want to fight him directly.

He shot an ecto-blast and the ghost dodged it. It just continued to run. Or float or whatever. The green blob shot away constantly throwing back his own ecto-blasts. Danny growled in annoyance.

Paulina was probably waiting for him by now. Or she was feeling abandoned. Paulina...Paulina...

His eyes widened in horror as a sudden realization settled over him. He left her alone! What if another ghost managed to capture her during the time he'd taken his eyes off her?

He turned and fled back instantly, the green blob completely forgotten. He could hear Paulina's voice in the distance yelling out spanish cuss words. He heard someone else talking and then a yelp.

He pushed himself to his maximum speed: 120 mph. "Paulina!" Danny yelled. He caught a glimpse of a familiar cape and Paulina's long wavy hair before the ghost went momentarily intangible and took off.

Danny growled and shot up higher into the air. For some reason he was able to fly faster. He was pretty sure he was way past 120 mph. (Somewhere in the distance a cop's gadget measures 160 mph.) Danny glared as the ghost glanced back. He caught sight of a pair of familiar red eyes. "Let her go Plasmius!" Danny bellowed.

Paulina was thrown over Plasmius' shoulder, her hands and mouth bound by pink ectoplasm.

Paulina's eyed began to flutter and Danny took the opprtunity to call her. "PAULINA!" He finally managed to catch up to Plasmius and he knew he was pushing himself to the limit but he didn't care.

His eyes turned into an icy blue color as he hurled a powerful icy blast that hit Plasmius's legs. Danny swung and kicked Vlad hard in the stomach before giving Vlad a punch across the face. The blow sent Paulina and Vlad spiralling to the ground. Danny managed to kick up his speed, sweat covering his forehead.

He pulled Paulina away from Vlad right before the loud crash. Vlad managed to sit up, but not without reverting back to his human form. Paulina was wide awake now as Danny pushed himself past his limits to get further away from Vlad. He knew this road, it was the road where Youngblood had first shown up.

"Danny!" Paulina noticed a cut on his face. Probably the one he'd gotten while fighting off his distraction.

Danny was losing air quickly as gravity began pulling him down. He managed to hover slightly off the ground before they both fell. Paulina landed safely on her butt. Danny landed painfully on his stomach.

Paulina rubbed her head, wincing. "Damn that _pendejo._"

Danny pulled his head up from the grass and gave her a weary smile. "Y-yeah."

She crawled over to him and gazed into his exhausted, glowing green eyes which seemed to grow dimmer.

"Danny. Are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah, just really tired." Danny admitted

Paulina nodded. "Alright. Let's go to your house. Just let me call my dad first."  
>~~~<p>

Paulina shot Danny a worried glance as he slumped into his bed and instantly drifted off to sleep.

She fished her pink flip phone out of her pocket, sighed and marked Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam snapped in an angry tone that Paulina knew all too well.

"Sam? It's me." Paulina wearily rubbed her eyes.

"Paulina?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Uhm, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that another ghost is after me."

Paulina bit her lip when she heard Sam sigh. "Paulina, now's not the time. My boyfriend's about to tell me something 'important' but I'll call you back, okay?"

Paulina nodded. "Thanks Sam."

She pressed the little red button and slid into the chair beside Danny's bed. The only sound was his slow, steady breathing.

She flipped open her cell phone again and began marking Tucker's number. This time, an unexpected voice answered.

"Like, hello?" Star's voice seemed more cheerful then usual.

"Star?" Paulina asked incredulously.

"Paulina? Why'd you hang up on me earlier. That was, like, rude."

Paulina ignored her best friend's question. "Why do you have Tucker's phone?"

"Oh." Star giggled. "He invited me to eat. The geek said he'd pay for my foo-"

"Pass me to him." Paulina ordered.

"Hello?" Tucker's voice filled Paulina with unexpected relief. She answered in a low voice so Danny wouldn't wake up. "Thank god you answered. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna drop Star off first-"

"When you get to your house can you look up a ghost for me?"

"What? Why?"

"This ghost kidnapped me. I think his name was Palsimius, Plasmus-"

"Plasmius?"

"Yeah, that one. "

"Okay." Tucker seemed to be pondering this. "Sure. Are you and Danny okay?"

"Yeah. Danny's sleeping right now. But I'll call you back, okay? Believe it or not, I've got a curfew."

"'Kay. I'll call you if I find anything important."

The call soon ended leaving Paulina to think to herself. She felt horrible. She could've defended herself with her powers but they were too unstable. There was no telling what would've happened. She needed to talk to Dora asap. She sighed and pulled out spare blankets then walked into one of the Fentons' spare bedrooms. Tomorrow morning she'd go.

**A/N:**

**Me: Yay! This chapter is FINALLY over. Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep. Big Day tomorrow! XD I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay? But first...I'll be needing reviews. Apparently, my mom's tortillas were enough to convince you to review but **_**mines **_**weren't? There's nothing wrong with 'em. See? ~shows burnt tortillas~ They look delicious! What could possibly go wrong? Do you think they're gonna come to life and-OH MY GOSH THEY'RE ALIVE!**

**~tortillas chase after nycorrall~**

**Nycorrall's evil tortillas: Muahahahaha! Now we can rule the world!**

**Me: (smacks tortilla with fly swatter) HA! Sucker. And don't worry. If you ****don't**** review, you'll get some more of ma tortillas and more of my mother's. 'But I don't see what's so great about my mom's tortillas...**

**CC: (nycorrall's lil sis): They're good and they don't come to life like yours just did. People, please review, I don't want her making anymore tortillas.**

**Me: Hey shut up! Who invited you here anyways?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! There's Wi-fi in the main lobby! Maybe I'll go there when the old man's asleep so I can update...Anyways, sorry for taking a while to post up this chapter, but I DO have a life. And I still don't own Danny Phantom. ~sigh~ Unless...**

**Me: Butch Hartman, can you sell Danny Phantom to me?**

**Hartman: No.**

**Me: Well, I tried.**

Paulina woke up early in the morning. She changed, left Danny a note, and took off downstairs to the Fentons' lab. She temporarily 'borrowed' the Specter Speeder and instantly took off. She knew the way already, afterall, she'd gone to Dora's castle enought times to know the way by heart. **(People, she's only gone in there like 2 or 3 times. Cheerleading captain=good memory.) **In a while she arrived.

"Dora!" She called out. Several maids bowed slightly to Paulina as she navigated her way through the gardens.

Dora walked in with her usual blue dress and her golden hair was pulled back in the familiar braid. Poindexter had one arm looped around Dora's shoulder. Dora giggled as the nerdy teenager finally walked away. **(In the episode with Pariah Dark, Poindexter is seen riding Dora.)**

"Dora! I know we didn't schedule a meeting but can you spare some time?" Paulina pulled on the hem of Dora's sleeve and flashed the puppy dog eyes. It was an extremely handy trick she'd learned before her mother left.

Dora sighed with a gleaming smile. "Alright, Lady Paulina. What are you in need of now?"

"Okay, first of all, I, like, want to know about a ghost sense." Paulina chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh." Dora's red eyes widened slightly. "A ghost sense? I believe you must ask that question to another ghost or human but..." She sighed and furrowed her bows, trying to find the right words. It was obvious no one had ever asked her a question like this one. "Ghosts usually just know when another one of their own kind is around. There is no physical reaction. You just know." She sighed. "I am not entirely sure on whether humans such as yourself have ghost sense. I believe Phantom will have the answers for you."

Paulina nodded understandingly. "Ah_, pues, si_. Okay. But there's one other thing I need..."  
>~~~<p>

Danny groaned then stirred. He stretched his arms out as he slowly slid out of his bed. He blinked then glanced around wondering where Paulina had gone. He glanced at the time and rubbed his eyes tiredly. How could it be be twelve? Usually, a ghost attack would've woken him up by now. Or his alarm.

He narrowed his eyes, catching sight of a small slip of paper taped to his clock.

_Dear Danny,_

_Don't freak out, I turned your alarm off. Went to Dora's. See you when I get back._

_Love, Paulina._

"What?" He cried out, scrambling off the bed. With inhuman speed, he managed to change from his pajama pants into his baggy jeans then pulled out his usual t-shirt. He immediately dashed out the door and fled down the stairs. _How can Paulina be so reckless? I've been telling her to lay low for days now! Geez, she's as stubborn as Sam is._

"Hi Danny! I see your little friend turned off your alarm." His mother was in the kitchen stirring up something in the stove.

"No time mom, I gotta find-" he stopped abruptly when he glanced inside the kitchen. Paulina was sitting at the table wearing a white tee that was now stained with green grass stains; dirty, white capris; and dirty, stained sneakers.

"Whoa! What happened?" He knew Paulina well enough to know she hardly wore outfits like that. Especially in public.

"Apparently, Paulina here decided to go to the park and fell." Maddie smiled at Paulina warmly.

Jack suddenly stomped into the kitchen. "Danny-boy! You never told us you had a new girlfriend."

"Wh-what?" Danny felt heat rising up in his face and he couldn't help but notice Paulina's face was also a cute shade of pink.

"That's right! By the way. You missed Vladdy yesterday!" Jack bellowed abruptly.

"Oh. What a shame." Danny rolled his eyes in sudden annoyace. He scowled.

"Yes, Vladdie. My old college friend. He said he only wanted to take the Ecto-Dejecto. Though I don't know why. I already told him it strengthens ghosts." The big man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes." Maddie sighed with a hidden glare. She didn't like Vlad either. If only she knew that he was one of Danny's enemies.

"Come on, sweetie. We need to finish working on the new ecto-weapon." Maddie pulled up her hazmat suit so that her orange-red hair was hidden and her violet eyes were guarded beneath the goggles. "The sooner we finish, the sooner I can make my special cookies."

"Cookies!" Jack bellowed as he stormed down to the lab.

Maddie smiled and followed her husband back down the stairs.

"Vlad's up to something." Danny sighed as he slipped into the chair across from Paulina. "First, he kidnaps you; then he takes the ecto-dejecto-"

"And that box he had looked suspicious." Paulina spoke up.

"Box? What box?" Danny blinked in confusion.

"Oh Danny. We seriously need to talk." Paulina sighed shaking her head.

**A/N: Sorry about the slow chapter. But it's kind of important. Still out of the country. ~sigh~ This means no quick updates.**

**P.S. I destroyed all the evil tortillas. Review or I'll make more! XD**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for all you readers who've been reading my story but...there's not a lot of reviews and until further notice, this story is discontinued.

Ha ha!

Nah, I'm just kidding. But it IS on hold. Not enough reviews. Thanks to Aslan and Phantomgirl and I apologize for not updating sooner.

This story IS in danger of being Discontinued and deleted.

I normally hate to discontinue stories...but why write if no one reads? I've also got another story goin'. Danielle Phantom. Check it out if you'd like. Or not. Whatever.

Peace out and sorry again. Ufn

~nycorrall aka Shortie


	7. the real chapter 6

**A/N: I can't do it! I can't leave a story unfinished! It's driving me insane! Thanks SOOO much to those of you who added my stories to their favorites/alerts. Apparently, that last update really did make a difference. Please review, though. Thanks to the three authors for reviews and the other five for adding to favorites. I appreciate it.**

**I have never owned Danny Phantom.**

Danny dodged, narrowly missing the direct blast from the green blob. Danny huffed and shot another one of his ecto rays at the green blob.

Paulina glanced up briefly, concerned on how he was doing. Of course, she'd never admit that she was worried. She glanced back down at her magazine. "Yes, he had a box. It...kind of looked like a make up box."

"Why would he need a make up box? Unless he had a girlfriend..." Paulina glanced up to see Danny shudder visibly.

She rolled her eyes and focused back on the latest issue of hair barrets. "Oh please. That man wouldn't get a girlfriend even if her were rich and powerful."

Danny grunted created a temporary sheild around himself. "Uh, Paulina he _is _rich and powerful."

"A girlfriend, though? Yeah right. I keep telling him to get a ca- Paulina watch out!" Danny's voice caused her to glance up and swiftly move her head to one side as a green ecto ray partially destroyed the wall of the building that she had been leaning against.

She glanced up with an angry huff. "Hey! Watch the hair! I keep it perfect for a reason!" She scowled and pulled her gaze back down to the magazine. "Bastard. _Madre de puta_!"

Danny rose an eyebrow as he gave her a brief glance. "Oooh. Language."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "_Ai_, please Danny. Just because you're the _santo _hero, doesn't mean I can't-"

"Say spanish bad words that I'm starting to recognize." Danny raised an eyebrow, that familiar cocky expression on his face. "You know one of these days I'll-gaah." Danny was instantly shot right in his middle. The impact sent him sprawling backwards, causing him to painfully on the ground in front of Paulina.

"Danny! Are you okay? _A donde te duele?_" Paulina dropped her magazine and rushed over to Danny's side. He winced and sat up, his glowing green eyes boring into her teal ones.

"Ugh, I'm fine. But I let him get away." He stood up and brushed the debris off his suit.

"What'd that _pendejo _steal?" Paulina glanced back at the spot where the ghost had formerly been.

"Jewelry." Danny sighed.

Paulina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh, jeez! _Que picason!_" Paulina reached over her shoulders and scratched a spot between her shoulder blades. She released a relieved sigh. "I think the sun burn is starting to wear off." She flashed Danny a disappointed look.

He chuckled. "Come on. We needa go back home." He picked her up bridal style.

She could feel heat rising up on her face. Her heart began leaping wildly in her chest. Something she wasn't used to. She liked it though. And for a moment, everything was perfect. And both of them were completely unaware of the red eyes that gingerly watched as the clueless boy and the unusually shy girl flew away.

**A/N: This is for those of you who really inspired me to keep writing (even if it IS only 3 reviewers.) Sorry if the chapter was slow. I'm making this up as I go along. And, please review.**

**Does any one remember the evil tortillas?**

**Muahaha!**

**Translations: _santo-_saint**

_**A donde te duele?-**_**Where does it hurt?**

_**Que picason!-**_**it literally means What ichiness but the best translation is 'Ugh! It's itchy!'**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hopefully, this'll be two chapters in one night. I'm rewatching R.E.D. Awesome, by the way.**

Danny dropped Paulina off at her house. She told him she'd be right over. At least, as soon as she got her cloths, lips gloss, hair clippies, jewelry...just the stuff she couldn't live without. She stuffed her bath things into one bag and began walking down the steps. "It's a good thing _papi _isn't home." Paulina muttered into her cell phone.

"I know, right? And, like, have you ever noticed how, like, cute Tucker is? He's soo generous."

"Really? Last time you went out with him you bossed him around like he was a geek." **(Flirting with Disaster) **Paulina paused at the doorway of her too large house.

"No. But that's before I, like, got to know him." Star giggled.

"Uhm, well. I think so too. And I get to go to Danny's hou-"

"I don't think so. I've had about enough damage in one afternoon."

"G-g-g-g-green p-p-p-p-p-panther..." Paulina's cell phone slipped from her grasp as the panther leaped up and pinned her to the ground.

She couldn't tap in her powers if she was freaking out like this. And Danny was probably outside, out of reach.

"Oh look. It's the poor little girl who's biggest fear is to grow wrinkles at a young age." The panther laughed.

"Not anymore it isn't!" Paulina admitted with a shaky voice. Vanity had become the smallest thing in her life now and she was beginning to learn there were more important things in life than looks.

"Well now. I've had about enough danger for one night. Not that your _loser boyfriend _isn't here to save you." The ghost panther smirked. "Time to come with me, princess." His body began morphing and changing back into a familiar form.

Danny sighed and glanced at his watch. "What's taking her so long? Sheesh." Danny sighed.

He rolled his icy blue eyes in annoyance but turned intangible and flew into the house.

"Paulina?" He glanced down and saw her stuff tumbled out onto the floor. "Paulina?" He shouted.

A small noise pulled his gaze down to the floor. A small, pink cell phone was laying on the floor. Danny swooped it up and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello? Who's this?" Danny grew increasingly worried.

"Oh my god Danny! P-paulina! There was a n-noise in the background and-and- this guy with a familiar voice-"

"Star. Can you repeat everything that they said, anything you remember?"

"Okay, all I heard was something about fear of wrinkles from the guy. Not anymore from Paulina and he called Danny Phantom a 'loser boy' or something. Is Paulina okay? Where is she?" Star was growing frantic.

"She'll be fine. I hope. Just stay calm. I think I know where she is."

Danny sighed and comforted her a bit before hanging up. He knew who had her...but how was he going to find the location? There was only one place to look for.

He marked Sam's number first. "Hello?" Sam's voice sounded different for some reason.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny gulped, hoping nothing had happened to Sam.

She sighed. "No. But I just found out something about Devon. He's-"

"No time Sam. Is it life or death? Can it wait?"

"Death. It can wait." Sam replied with a sigh.

Danny furrowed his brows in confusion as his kicked up his speed. "Sam. Go to my house. Get the Specter Speeder ready. Call Tucker and see if he can make it!"

"Okay. See you there." She hung up instantly.

Danny sighed and flew at his maximum speed. He was there in ten minutes.

Danny entered his parents' building and phased through the walls and into his parents' lab.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Devon? Star?"

"Tucker..?" Star began, edging closer to Tucker.

"Danny-" Sam began.

"Wait." Danny interrupted her, raising a hand.

"Devon's here because we need help." Sam replied.

"We also need Star's help." Tucker replied as he ushered Star into the Specter Speeder.

"We'll explain on the way." Sam urged as she slipped in after Devon.

Danny shook his head. "Can things get any more complicated?"

"Okay. So, like, let me get this straight. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom because of the accident."

"Yes! For the last time!" Sam growled as she cuddled closer to Devon.

"How long 'til we get to Frostbite's?" Tucker asked as he jerked the Speeder to a sharp left.

"A couple minutes." Danny replied. He then glanced back to where Sam and Devon were huddled. "Anyways. I understand why we need Star. But, uh, why do we need him?" Danny glanced back at Devon who shifted uncomfortably under his glowing green gaze.

"Well. You see...Devon has finally come clean and confessed something _very _interesting." Sam's face grew smug.

"What?" Danny asked.

Tucker chuckled. "Sam. You have the weirdest taste in guys."

Danny blinked. "Huh?"

**A/N: I'm typing up the next chapter. Ideas are just flooding in like a...like a...well, like a flood. Lol. Please review! I'd really appreciate it! And so would my tortillas...**


	9. CHAPTER 8!

**A/N: This is being retarded. Sorry for any inconvenience. But this is the real chapter 8!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Paulina's hands and feet were bound together. She was inside a round container. The top of it had wires protruding from it in all directions leading to another empty container.

Two familiar ghosts waltzed inside.

One was a short, formal-looking male. The taller one was a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. But they didn't glow like Danny's did.

"Too bad. That Plasmius was unusually helpful and soo full of misery. But I have _you _now sweetheart."

"Dr. Spectra?" Paulina furrowed her brows before sighing. "I should've known. _Tu eres una descarada!_" Paulina rolled her eyes. "What fo you need me for?"

"Yes, and sweetheart? Your nearly flawless skin will feed me more beauty and then I'll suck up all the misery your loser boyfriend will have after you shrivel up and die.."

"Danny's gonna save me _bruta! _Wait and see!"

"My dear. The ghost boy does not know the location of my lair." Dr. Spectra placed a hand on her slim waist. Paulina hated to admit that this psycho was already beautiful. But she knew that vanity would destroy someone's life and close up their heart. There was no reasoning with this insane psychiatrist. Paulina reached out and scratched her back gingerly.

"Bertrand! Start the machine!" She ordered. The short guy made his way over to a machine that held a bunch of buttons. Paulina began to panic as Spectra crawled into the other machine. Just before she closed the door she glanced at Paulina. "Don't worry, pretty. I'll make sure your boyfriend suffers for a long time!" Spectra gleamed.

Paulina closed her eyes and let the anger fuel her energy. This helped alot. She opened her red eyes and hissed, her forked tongue elongating from her parted lips. Claws elongated from her fingers just as fangs erupted from her gums. She broke through her case and dove towards the nearest exit when a sudden burst of pain erupted from her rash. An ear-splitting scream peirced the air and Paulina knew very well the scream was her own.

"My, my! It seems this beauty also has some powers of her own!" Spectra smirked, confused but satisfied.

"You will do very well indeed..."

**A/N: Done! XD I'll post the next chapter asap but first, I really gotta go to sleep.**

**Peace! Love nycorrall!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I HAVE returned. After one day. I'm goin out tonight so Ima see if I can type it now. Besides, ideas are still flooding so...**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Or a turtle anymore...**

**Not that it was even real but still...a loss hurts! T.T**

Danny peered up slightly dumbfounded. "This is Spectra's lair? I was expecting something more..."

"Creepy? Scary? Ghostly?" Tucker finished.

"I was gonna say more depressing, but that works too." Danny nodded as everyone stared up at the place.

It looked like an old house but very nicely decorated. Who would have thought her vanity applied to her home too? It was gorgeous.

"So, like, we're rescuing Paulina now?" Star inquired curiously.

"Yup. Now the house is locked up tight with all sorts of chains and we don't have time to unlock it. Star, you need to go in and try opening it somehow. You'll go through the walls easily and no ghost can touch you there. Sam will go in first with me and Devon? you'll help Sam fight off the guards after Star let's you inside, and Tucker, you take down the security cameras." Danny glanced up from behind the nicely cut bush. Surely enough, there were security cams. He was expecting this since he'd overheard Bertrand talking to Technus once.

"Now go!" Danny ordered. Tucker disappeared somewhere behind the house. The security cameras instantly began to go hay wire. Star and Danny (in human form) ran with Sam into the house. Star phased through the few ghosts that were making an attempt to catch her meanwhile Danny and Sam fended them off. Star ducked to the side and swung open the white wooden door letting Devon inside.

Danny went ghost and threw ecto blasts just a familiar green blob lunged out from another hall. Danny was instantly pinned down to the floor.

"Star! Find Paulina and scream when you find her." Star glanced at Danny and nodded briefly as she phased through the wall.

Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and managed to suck in the blob named Bertrand. "You know, all you ghosts are starting to look alike." He smirked.

A split second later, he heard a scream erupt. Danny's heart sped up. That was quick. Too quick...

Paulina fended off Spectra who was growing more furious by the minute. But it was extremely difficult to do so with the intense pain that shocked her back. What did this ghost do to her?

Spectra gave Paulina a blow and she flew across the room landing on the ground with a painful thud.

"You're growing miserable!" Spectra's disguise had been taken off and the shadow of the beautiful woman stood before her. Glowing green spirals danced off her too perfect body. "You feel physical pain. I don't know why but it's feeding me more power! And soon you'll feed me your beauty!" Spectra laughed before pausing. "Wait." She turned around with what seemed like a confused expression. "Bertrand?" Paulina took the opportunity and shot Spectra with one of her most powerful fire blasts. Spectra landed on the floor, too weak to move much. Paulina dubbled over painfully.

Her black claws protruded from her fingers, her long fangs shot out from her gums and Paulina couldn't stop herself from changing.

Then, she heard the sound of tearing fabric and a loud, peircing scream filled the air. Star? She glanced up, her vision blurry.

Danny burst through the door. Star was pale and staring at someone huddled into the corner of the room.

Danny followed her gaze and it led all the way to Paulina. She glanced up and let out a hiss.

Her eyes were red and her pupils were vertical slits, her claws were tearing through Spectra's good rug. All in all, she looked fine except...

"Oh my god! Paulina has wings!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sam and Devon ran inside. Star screamed again.

_What now? _Danny rolled his eyes and glanced at the new couple. Devon had a faint white glow emanating from his skin, his eyes were no longer a burgundy-brown color. Instead, they were red. He shrugged. "What? I wear a human disguise. So what?" He shrugged.

Star put a hand to her head. "I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Tucker ran into the room and glanced around at everyone. He sighed. "I missed all of the fun, didn't I?"

Danny slowly walked over to Paulina, ignoring Tucker's comment. "Paulina?"

She blinked rapidly and stood up, shakily. "Danny!" She threw her arms around him. Danny was taken aback.

Her long, ebony black wings twitched slightly. "Geez, we came here on a rescue mission and I find you already took out the bad guy." He smiled and wrappped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Can we go now before she, like, gets up?" Star glanced at Spectra who was in her human disguise now. She was steadily getting up with increasing strength.

"Misery..." she muttered looking up at Star with a frightening stare. "Fear..."

Star shuddered. Danny acted quickly. "Everyone! Out! Now!"

Spectra let out a terrible screech as they disappeared out the nearest exit. "This is not over!"

They made it past the unconcious guards and out into the open. "Great! How will we get out now?" Paulina growled an inhuman growl.

Danny smirked. "With this!" He pulled out what looked like a scroll. He opened it and showed it to Paulina with a triumphant look. "It's called the infimap. If we say something like: 'Take us to Frostbite' it'll take us to-"

The group cried out in unison. "WHOA!"

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes but I'll go back and fix it later. Right now, I gotta work on something else. k? Oh! And I'm going to the mall later, apparently. Then the cine. Cinema. Theater? I don't know how to call it in english. But you catch my drift.**

**XD no tortillas have been made yet so you don't have to worry. But you DO have to review, please.**

**Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Watching iCarly. Lol! XD Bored...here's the next chap! XD**

The group arrived at what seemed like a frozen wasteland. Paulina glanced up and shuddered. "_Que f-f-f-f-frio! M-m-m-m-m-me st-stoy c-c-c-c-conjelando!_" She rubbed her arms as she shivered.

Everyone glanced at Danny questioningly as they rubbed their own arms. "She's cold." He translated. "Come on. We need to go to Frostbite's lair. I left our coats in there."

"The coats are _inside _the lair? _Madre de puta! Pendejo! En que cabeza le cae-!_" She glared and grumbled, "_Pendejo._"

"What'd she say now?" Sam glanced at Danny with a questioning.

"Uhm...I'd rather not translate." Danny frowned in response. "Okay, it'd be faster if we flew. Devon, you take Star and Sam, I'll take Tucker and Paulina."

Devon nodded and swooped Star and Sam in each arm. Danny took Tucker and Paulina. They arrived in a matter of seconds. Frostbite took them in and Danny took the opportunity to return the Infimap. One of Frostbite's then helpers came to serve them food while Frostbite went to put up the Infimap.

"I think we need to get out of here soon. I have a bad feeling about staying here for too long." Danny muttered.

"But first, what's this guy?" Paulina pointed at Devon between bites of her warm food.

"A ghost." Tucker replied with a smirk. "A _special _kind of ghost."

Sam smiled a small smile. "Yup. He was born from two ghosts. That means he can age."

"You mean like the Box Ghost's daughter?" Danny inquired.

"Yup." Tucker replied with a shudder.

"Huh?" Star blinked. "Box Ghost?"

"Hey, you know I heard he and the Lunch Lady are dating." Devon replied with a smirk.

"Like, I've said: Uh, _ew._" Danny rolled his icy blue eyes.

"_Que demonios..?_" Paulina tilted her head to one side.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Danny interjected.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about staying here." Tucker shook his head with a frown.

"We should go." Devon stood up. Everyone else followed suit.

Frostbite entered the cave. "Great One, your vehicle has been repaired."

"Vehicle? Repair?" Paulina glanced at Danny, her still-red eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you see, we sort of crash landed." Danny replied with a nervous smile. Paulina beamed at him. He was so cute when he was nervous!

"And _I'm _driving this time!" Star snapped. "I've AT LEAST gotten my permit."

"Follow me Great One." Frostbite lead them to the G.A.V. Paulina wondered why Frostbite called him 'Great One' and decided to ask Danny about it later.

"I don't know if we should leave just yet." Paulina muttered nervously.

"Oh, come on. What could possibly go wrong?" Devon smiled. Team Phantom (and Star) turned and each one shot him death looks.

He blinked in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

**A/N: Hahaha. I love that. You know, when they say 'what could do wrong?' and something goes wrong.**

**Muahahaha!**

**Please review! ~smiles innocently~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: On my way to piano class. Sorry if that was random. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Paulina sighed happily. "At least we're all safe." She muttered as everyone climbed out of the Specter Speeder. They were finally at Fenton Works and no one had been happier to arrive at the Fentons' lab.

Danny slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe I'm actually happy to be here." Devon flashed a crooked smile, his red eyes glowing dimly. Sam smiled and cuddled into his arms.

Paulina felt a slight panf of jealousy. She wished Danny would hold her like that. But she didn't say anything and, instead, retreated back to her human form. Her black wings folded against her back before disappearing completely.

Star sighed and slumped against a smiling Tucker. "Like, seriously. Me too."

"Finally we get to rest and-"A voice interrupted Danny. "Eat this ghosts!"

Danny and Devon released terryfying yells before they both slumped to the floor, unconcious.

Paulina and Sam bent over their loved ones with concern.

The group looked up to see a triumphant Maddie standing at the entrance with a weapon in her hands.

"Wait!" Sam cried out as the elder woman raised her ecto gun.

"Mrs. Fenton! You don't understand!" Paulina attempted.

Jack instantly stormed down the stairs. "Great job Madds!" He bellowed.

"Can this get any worse!" Tucker cried out.

And that's when Spectra appeared. In a flash, she pulled a stunned Paulina and Sam, phasing them through the wall and the last thing they saw was two familiar rings appearing at Danny's middle.

**A/N: Muahaha! Cliffie! Well, I'm writing this in the car on my phone. I'll transfer it to my computer as soon as I get home.**

**:3**

**I also realized that random and Phantom rhyme (see A/N above) Lolol.**

**So, uh, review please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: still in the car. Still dont own DP.**

Sam and Paulina were flown over their small town. They were both feeling weaker the longer they stayed in Spectra's grip. The reason neither screamed? Spectra threatened to drop them both and let them plummet down to their deaths. Paulina hoped Spectra would release them soon. Maybe she could try flying, but her wings were obviously delicate and she had to test them out first before trying anything rash.

Spectra finally flew through an old building that vaguely reminded her of a hospital she'd once been to. (A/N: Doctor's Disorders) They were each thrown into a small caged like room.

"Don't even try to escape humans. I will return with Bertrand as soon as I locate him. Two beauties in one ghost proof cage. This is going to be interesting!"

The red head walked through the door and disappeared without another trace.

"Oh my gosh! I hope Danny and Devon are okay!" Sam sighed with a worried gaze. She steadily stood up

"Me too." Paulina muttered rising to her feet. "But first. We need to get out of here. Esa pendeja won't get away with this, damn it!"

"And she won't. " Sam smirked. "I think I know how to get out of here but we'll need to work together."

Paulina frowned, mulling the offer in her mind. "Okay."

Tucker and Star stared in stunned silence.

"Oh my gosh! Jack!" Maddie breathed. Two rings had appeared and seperated leaving behind their baby boy.

"Phantom possessed our son!" Jack boomed.

"No!" Tucker cried out. He and Star positioned themselves into a defensive stance in front of their two odd friends.

"This is your son! You can't just jump to conclusions like that!" Tucker shouted.

"Back off! I took gymnastics!" Star snarled. She wasn't about to let either of her friends' new boyfriend die on her.

Danny groaned and sat up. "Oh. What hit me?"

"And why do I feel like I've been shot at?" Devon rubbed his head and opened his glowing red eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny shakily rose to his feet. "Where's Paulina and Sam?"

"Danny? Is that really you?" Maddie spoke up, concern lighting up her goggles.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be me?" Danny's eyes furrowed in confusion. He glanced at Devon who was still...in his ghost form.

"Oh my god." Danny blinked.

"Danny!" Star twirled around and stared at him with concern. "That crazy councelor lady kidnapped Paulina and Sam!"

"What?" Danny and Devon shouted at the same time. She took the two girls he loved? (and by that he means one romantically and one as a friend)

"Mom, dad! Do what you want! But can it wait? I have to go!" Danny ignored his parents who were stunned into silence. "Tucker get on the computer and see if you can find any of Spectra's possible locations. Star you can stay with Tucker. Devon, you and I gotta go! Tucker? The Fenton Phones! Let's go!" his parents grew paler when he transformed but he ignored them and they shot off phasing through the wall. He could deal with his parents later. But right now they had lives to save.

"Danny, I think I know where she's at. I'll give you the location."

Devon glanced at Danny wide-eyed as they flew over the town.

"Thanks Tuck. What would I do without you?"

"Aw. I have it all: charm, good looks and modesty. You've got the superpowers." Danny rolled his glowing eyes then focused on Devon. "We found them."

Sam smirked as she swung open the door from the outside. "I knew it! She didn't think of making this human proof!" A grateful Paulina walked out to the halls. She shuddered visibly. "I think I've been here before."

Sam rolled her amethyst eyes. "Yeah. When we got ghost powers from the stupid bugs Spectra let loose."

Paulina shook her head. "Questions later. First, we gotta go!" the two girls silently slipped away past the lazy guards.

They instantly ran when they exited the former hospital place. "Spectra's gonna be back soon! We need faster transportation!" Sam cried out.

"I think I may know how but I'm not sure if it'll work!" Paulina cried out.

"It's worth a shot!" Sam smiled with a satisfied grin.

Paulina smiled as her fangs elongated from her glossy lips and her nails transformed into claws. She could feel her wings shoot out from behind. No time to practice.

"There!" Danny pointed to the gray building as they lowered to the ground. They phased through the walls with increasing speed scanning each room. Nothing.

"Where could they have gone?" Devon asked.

"Well. Two headstrong and stubborn girls locked up in one room together..." Danny began.

"They escaped!" Devon exclaimed.

At first, they were going slow. It was hard. Sam was grabbing Paulina's arm and Paulina held Sam by her arm. Sam's feet was only inches away from the ground. But the more Paulina flapped the easier it grew to manuever her way through the woods. She was now several feet up. A little more and she'd be able to see over the trees. Sam kept surprisingly calm and barked out instructions on which way to go. Paulina's speed was finally increasing and they were going pretty fast when someone hissed from behind. A puff of smoke erupted from her parted lips. "Insulent humans! You'll never make it out of here. You'll lose all of the people you love and never see them."

Anxiety welled up in Paulina. She was fast but Spectra was faster.

"Paulina! Get lower! Bertrand and Spectra are gaining on us!" The goth girl cried out.

Paulina folded her wings closer together so they were almost folded against her back. This caused both girls to rapidly drop to the ground. Right before they crash landed, Paulina reopened her wings. Sam broke free of Paulina's grip and easily landed on the ground. Sam instantly pulled out a miniature ecto gun from seemingly out of no where. "Time to show them what us girls are made of!" Paulina fluttered down to the ground. A thin line of flame appeared at her face then spiralled it's way up her body resembling her new foe, Spectra. Sam instantly began shooting out at Bertrand who had turned into a large green bee. But Paulina now focused on Spectra who had shifted out of her human disguise and into her more powerful form. Like Paulina, small flames spiralled up her slim body. (See My brother's Keeper to get a better idea of Spectra and Paulina's flaming rings) "Oh no you don't chica! My papi bought me this outfit and you're soo not ruining it anymore than I already have!"

A shot of bright red flames shot out from delicate palms.

This fight was just getting interesting.

**A/N: done! XD my sister just said she's sick and tired of my 'sfanfiction thing'**

**My sister's a prep. Think snobby Paulina only not as mean. Yup. That's her for ya!**

**Please review! I'll fix all mistakes later! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Honors Math=Stress=BreakTime=Story**

**I don't own DP!**

Spectra tackled Paulina to the floor. Pauline wriggled beneath her grasp and she let anger take over. Her anger fueled her fire and Spectra's hands begn to burn but she didn't release.

"What were you thinking, girl? That the hero halfa would suddenly stop loving the goth and go for a self-centered girl like you? Dream on cutie! He doesn't love you!" Spectra sneered with triumph as she licke her purple lips.

Paulina's eyes widened. Pain and hurt flooded through her entire body and she instantly felt her energy being drained.

Spectra picked her up by the collar and flung Paulina aside like a ragged doll. "You're misery fuels and let's face it sweetie, when it comes to that halfa you feel miserable!"

Danny suddenly appeared in Paulina's mind. How he always helped others regardless of putting himself in danger. How compassionate and clueless he was; how sweet he could be; how he put others happiness before his. His smile made her feel warm inside. Just knowing that he'd be happy was enough. Even if it meant she couldn't be more than friends with him. "You're right, Spectra. But if I die Danny will be miserable. That was your plan the whole time, right?" Paulina's eyes narrowed. Her glow red pupils momentariyl stunning the female's beautiful, dark shadow.

"Hm. For an airhead you catch one quick." Spectra smirked. "The most powerful ghost's misery would keep me young forever." Spectra smiled then turned her head slightly, sniffing the air carefully.

"Mmm! What's that delicious smell?" Spectra's completely-red-eyes widened with a satisfaction and hunger.

Paulina felt the temperature rising to abnormal degrees, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, she felt empowered. "As long as Danny's happy, _I'm _happy. _Madre de puta! Pendeja! _Keep your hands off of him!"

Paulina screamed. Her scream was extremely high pitched and the entire area began to tremble. Not a Ghostly Wail, more like a Dragon's powerful roar.

Spectra covered what appeared to be her ears and Paulina took the woman's sudden vulnerability to attack. Sirals of fire energy swirled around Paulina and blistering flames shot out from her extended. Spectra glanced back at Paulina just in time to see a blast of flame rapidly approach her. Spectra was shot in her stomach and sent flying backwards. Spectra's body slammed against a tree before limply falling to the ground.

Paulina sighed and fell down on all fours. She needed a moment to catch her breath. After all, this was only her first _real _battle.

Paulina glanced up to the deserted area just in time to see Devon and Sam running out from behind the bushes.

Danny floated down to the ground with a look of pride on his face. His white boots finally touched the green grass beneath them.

"I knew you could do it." Danny beamed. "I was about to come to your rescue right before I heard you, uh, scream."

"Wh-what?" Paulina's red eyes met his icy blue ones.

Sam sirked and pulled everyone's attention to her when she finally spoke. "Well, Devon and I will be walking that way." She jerked her thumb somewhere into the woods.

"Huh?" Devon blinked in confusion.

"Come on!" Sam glared. "I'll explain later."

"Explain what?" Devon cocked his head to one side in confusion as he looked down at his small, goth girlfriend.

"Geez, are all ghosts this clueless? Come on!" Sam yanked him away with amazing strength as they both disappeared between the multitude of trees.

"Did you really mean what you said about me being happy?" Danny questioned as he bent down in front of her. This caused their faces to get extremely close.

Paulina's heart picked up speed. She felt a cruel blush make its way to her flawless face. "Uh, y-yeah because you're important to me."

Danny gave her flashed another one of his adorable small smiles. This didn't help Paulina's love situation at all.

"You're important to me, too." Danny breathed. His breath was surprisingly cool.

Danny bent down closer and Paulina's face heated up even more in a wild blush.

Finally, his lips met her own and he gave her a soft, tender kiss.

**A/N: Gotta stop there. It's late and I needa finish the killer homework. Seriously, I almost broke down doing it. I couldn't handle it so wrote my story in an attempt for break.**

**Sorry for the late updates. This Honors Algebra class is killing me. I don't even like math nor am I good at it. I was put in there 'cause regular math was completely full and there was no more space. T.T im screwed. Oh well!**

**REVIEW! It'd really boost my currently low self-esteem!**

**I'll fix mistakes when I actually have time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: The explanation for my late reviews? School. 'Nuff said. I hate math. Sorry for all you math lovers but math is harder than translating Shakespear into modern day words. I should've taken Honors English. It'd look good in my college apps anyways. And I wanna see if I can join Spanish club. ...**

**I don't own DP!**

Danny's skin was surprisingly cool against her own fever-hot skin, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. And finally, after what seemed like a couple of minutes and a couple of centuries, Danny pulled back with another one of his breathtaking small smiles. Paulina blinked, dumbfounded at the sudden action.

Danny striaghtened up and glanced down at her. He offered his arm and she gratefully accepted it as he easily helped her get back on her feet. He swung an arm around her small shoulders and pulleld her in closer to his lean body. "You do _not _know how long I've wanted to do that." Danny glanced down at her, his glowing green orbs emanating happiness.

Paulina smiled and gently leaned her head against his shoulders. When she glanced up, she caught Danny frowning.

"What's wrong?" Paulina inquired.

"I have to go home and talk to my parents." Danny's frown deepened and Paulina's heart made a nervous flip-flop.

_That's right. His parents saw him transform..._

Danny finally arrived at hsi house.

Paulina decided to come along with him and, stubborn as she and Sam were, refused to leave his side. Devon came because Sam came in case there was an emergency, but all three promised not to interfere with him and his parents conversation except it truly called for.

Then, Tucker and Star ran into Danny as he walked the black road that led to his house. The two had assured Danny that they hadn't uttered a word to his clearly confused parents. The new couple then walked away leaving an anxious Danny and his worried friends.

Danny heaved a nervous sigh and the group made their way up to the treacherous steps that led to the door.

Danny gave Paulina's too-warm hand a gentle squeeze before placing a hand on the knob and swinging the door open. "Mom? Dad?" He switched on the lights and the dark room instantly lit up. It was surprisingly empty. Danny motioned for his friends to take a seat on the cozy couch before he steadily made his way to the already-lit-up kitchen.

That's when he found his parents sitting comfortably at the kitchen table. Both of them were unusually quiet. "Mom, dad. We need to talk." Danny stated.

His mother nodded silently and kept her expression blank. His dad, on the other hand, was like an open book. It was obvious he had a million questions, that he was confused and that he was uncertain about many things. "Have a seat, son." His dad motioned at the chair that sat across from them. He wondered what was going on in their minds. But he wasn't a psychiatrist like Jazz. Where was she when he finally needed her? At some stupid psychiatrist convention.

Danny nodded and obediently slipped into the chair. "Look guys, I know you have a lot of questions..." Danny's voice trailed off as he studied their expressions.

"A lot of questions." Jack agreed.

Maddie was surprised everyone by finally speaking. "Questions for our _son_. And if I find out Phantom is possessing my baby boy, I'll shoot you." That's when Jack and Danny finally noticed several weapons scattered across the room. Each one was well placed so that it could be seen but it wasn't noticeable. **(A/N: I figured Maddie wouldn't be the one to not be suspicious.)**

"Graet job Maddie!" Jack bellowed before the two resumed their silence.

Danny cleared his throat. "You guys remember the Ghost Portal last year? How it wasn't working?" He waited until they nodded before he continued. "Well, after you guys gave up on it, Sam convinced me to go into inside it and I did. I accidentally hit the 'on' button. The portal turned on and blasted me with what we guess was ecto energy." Danny replied.

Maddie's face went pale but he continued anyways. "When I came out, I fell into Sam's arms and I turned intangible. I had white hair and glowing green eyes. For a moment, we all thought I died. Then, when dad started coming back downstairs I turned myself human. It turns out I only _half _died. Then I found out I had ghost powers and Tucker, Sam and I have been fighting ghosts to keep the town safe. If it weren't for Sam, I would've never got to help all those people and save lives." Danny smiled a small smile.

"Sam did this to you?" Maddie half-said half-yelled as she stood up suddenly, her face twisted up with anger.

"No! Mom! Sam had nothing to do with it! It was all me! _I _was the one who decided to go in. _I _was the one who went in!" Danny's eyes instantly turned green. No one would accuse his friends like that without releasing Danny's anger.

Maddie froze. Suddenly, a beeping noise snapped Danny out of his stupor. Danny spun around only to find himself face-to-face with a large, painful looking ecto-weapon.

"Danny it responds to ecto-energy!" Maddie warned with a frightened tone.

His eyes reverted back to normal and the beeping noise died down.

That's when they came bursting through the door.

**A/N: The next chapter will be posted in a moment. I promise when I'm done with this story I'll review it for all mistakes and then fix it, ok? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Next Chap! I still needa do Honors Algebra hw...**

**I do not own Danny Phantom people! I'm nearing the end so please be patient with me!**

His friends came through the door and it was the oddest sight in the world.

Devon was in his ghost form. It was still weird seeing him like that. Sam had a huge ecto-gun in one arm. Where the hell did she get that from anyways? And Paulina had reverted to Dragon form: wings extended, red eyes, fangs, claws and the whole she-bang. Tucker had a smaller ecto weapon and his PDA in the other hand. When had he arrived? Was Star here too?

"If you wanna hurt Danny, you're gonna have to go through me!" Sam growled with a frightening, menacing gaze.

"Yeah!" Paulina's expression was just as scary as Sam's. Only thing was, the red eyes and fangs doubled the scary.

"Whoa! Guys! Calm down! The house just responded to my ecto energy! And my parents still havn't said their opinion yet." Danny aimed his thumb at his parents.

"Oh." Tucker and Sam lowered their weapons; Paulina and Devon fizzled out their powers which had been glowing in their hands.

"Aw sweetie. Your father and I love you no matter what. I accept you." Maddie walked around the table and pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"I knew it! Ghost hunting _is _in our genes! Let's blast all evil ghosts together!" Jack joined the group hug.

"Actually, not all ghosts are evil." Danny pulled back with a small smile.

"Like Devon here. And I have a bunch of ghost friends." Danny smiled.

"And your girlfriend's also a ghost?" Jack inquired as he eyed Paulina.

"No. She's just a human with ghost powers. We're still trying to figure out whether or not she's half ghost."

"You know, you should consider telling Jazz about this." Maddie commented.

"Oh, Jazz already knows. She figured it out by herself." Devon called out from the back.

"What?" Jack glanced at Danny and that moment his ghost sense went off.

"What," Maddie asked, "was that?"

"That ws my ghost sense. That lets me know when a ghost gets nearby."

Two rings appeared at Danny's middle and seperated, turning him into Phantom.

His parents gaped before snapping out of their stupor and smiling broadly.

"Come on, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam called out as they all began to exit the kitchen.

"Yeah! Let's kick those _pendejos' _ass!" Paulina thrust a fist in the air, her red eyes glittering with excitement.

His parents pulled out weapons from seemingly out of no where and smiled.

"Now let's go get some ghost! And fudge!" Jack bellowed.

He turned them intangible and they all exited their home.

**A/N: What do you think? More? I think this story could've been better and I have a feeling this is one of those stories that make you say "It could've had a better ending" or "It needs a little more to that ending chapter."**

**So should I put an Epilogue? Please answer in the reviews.**

**XD**

**Thanks for reading you guys! You really helped me out here!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, so SO sorry for the late updates. But I've been SUPER stressed with school. I've had it up to here with school. But school=college=good future. Please enjoy! I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny Phantom. Did you get that?**

Paulina sat down in front of the throne room.

Dora had just been named Queen Dora, her matrimony with King Poindexter was definitely in the future and everything was in order again. Turns out, Queen Dora had a cousin who instantly fell in love with Danny's 'cousin' Danielle. The two were going out.

Devon had explained that he aged and could re-die because he technically had life considering he was _born _to ordinary ghosts. He had all the basic ghost powers and was related to Undergrowth's beautiful twice removed cousin so he had an affinity with plants. (Sam found this particularly attractive.) Paulina had been invited to an after-life-party which was basically the after party of the Queen's coronation. Tucker was officialy dating Star now and Danny had officially asked Paulina on a date.

Jack and Maddie were excitedly interviewing two familiar looking ghosts (see the two ghost girls Tucker was hitting on in Beauty Marked) both of which were eager to answer.

The party was amazing. It was dark and lights flickered around what Jazz called 'The Celebration Room' which really didn't matter because the ghost released their own glows. Paulina also released her faint, reddish glow. Danny's was a blue-almost-white color.

Danny came up to her in his ghost form wearing his usual cocky smile. "Devon and Sam were slow dancing a while ago and I caught the _whole thing _on tape." Danny smirk tugged down to a small smile that made her heart pick up its pace.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He lead her out of the increasingly wild party and into a neadby balcony. They were on the second story of the castle (which was well-decorated thanks to the combination of Dora's old fashion, Sam's gothic edge, and Paulina's newer decors.)

The view was stunning. Devon, Tucker, and Poindexter had all teamed up to muild the most breathtaking garden ever seen. Tucker managed to create beautiful lights that twinkled here and there, Devon created the garden, Poindexter decorated, Danny created the ceramic foundation for the fountain and several of the stunning ice statues that never melted.

"Wow. You guys did a great job."

Danny smiled slightly. "Thanks. Listen, Paulina. I wanted to talk to you about a couple things. Your parents...you need to decide whether ot not to tell them about...everything. And you need to keep coming back to Dora to practice and you need to be careful with our secrets."

Paulina nodded. "Trust me. I know." She smiled and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"One more thing. We're all still getting used to all these changes of who knows our secret. But I just wanna let you know I want...to try this with you. I know you know that I used to love Sam adn it didn't work out. But you...you know what I'm going through. You're stubborn, reckless and tempermental."

Paulina smiled. It reminded her of a certain goth girl.

"You've changed for the better and you are truly beautiful inside and out. Paulina, will you be my girlfriend?" Danny held her gaze.

She then pulled back and gazed into his glowing green eyes as he stared into her own red ones. Paulina blushed faintly. "Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and he returned her embrace.

When she pulled back, she noticed both of them had reverted to their human forms.

Danny's icy blue eyes met her own dull, blue-green ones.

He leaned his head towards her and their lips met.

And everything was finally perfect.

**A/N: Okay! No more. Sorry people I'm fresh outta ideas but I think this was better than the previous ending which was really crappy.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and little side note. Sister apologized for insulting all of you. She likes Danny Phantom, she's just never read a single thing in her whole life and gets annoyed because I ignore her cuz im reading fanfic. LOL. But she still thinks that none of you know she apologized so let's just keep it that way. Torture her for being a brat. LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I wouldn't have been able to finish it without you guys.**

**Literally.**

**Thanks to:**

***aslan,* Ndasuunye, Anime Angel, Crossxoverxtoxthexdarkxside**

**Not much reviews anyways so...thanks**


End file.
